Time changes everything
by Frozen
Summary: SLASH, HPxSS - Nun, mir gefiel das Ende von Band 5 nicht, als Harry und Snape so unausgesprochnener Dinge auseinander gingen. Hier meine Version wie es befriedigend weitergehen könnte! NACHRICHT
1. PROLOG

Autor:      Frozen

E-Mail:     Frozen@gmx.at

Titel:      Time changes everything

Buch:       Harry Potter

Pairing:    HPxSS

Warning:    Vielleicht OOC, ich weiß noch nicht was kommt. Aber sicher irgendwann noch Lemon, oder nur Lime (was bei mir aber seltsam wäre)

Teile:      Prolog/? Teile/Epilog

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören ausschließlich JK Rowling. Ich borge mir sie lediglich aus, hab etwas Spaß mit ihnen und verdiene nebenbei bemerkt auch kein Geld! (Die Welt ist ja sooo ungerecht!! =.=**) 

Kommentar: Ich war mit dem Schluss von Band 5 dermaßen unzufrieden, dass ich mir prompt was selbst ausgedacht hab um dieses schlechte Gefühl auszumerzen.

            Zwischen Harry und Professor Snape muss eine Aussprache her! Sicher gibt es viele Versionen davon... eine davon, nämlich meine, findet ihr jetzt hier! ^^

Time:       Harry's 6. Schuljahr!

Widmung:    Einmal Miriam, weil sie mich bezüglich HP immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen holt und es mit ihr so schön zum Diskutieren is und dann noch „Mr. Anderson" der das hier nieee zu lesen bekommt... den meine Wenigkeit aber langsam versucht in die schöne HP-Yaoi-Welt einzuführen! *fg*

So und jetzt wünsch ich viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Ich hab keinen Beta-reader, also bitte nicht über etwaige Fehlerchen stören lassen ^^**

**~*~ Time changes everything ~*~ **

(z.d.: die Zeit verändert alles)

PROLOG

Klackende Geräusche hallten durch die dunklen Kerker Hogwarts'. Es waren selbstsichere Schritte, kein Schleichen eines Schülers der Angst hatte vielleicht entdeckt zu werden. Dennoch waren sie schnell, hastig, dass man meinen könnte die Person sei nervös.

Es war gerade 5 Minuten vor 6 Uhr und viele Schüler saßen noch bei der Eröffnungsfeier, genauso wie ein Großteil des Lehrerkollegiums. Zwei Menschen die aus Hogwarts nicht mehr wegzudenken waren, saßen aber gerade jetzt nicht in der ausgelassenen Runde. 

Alle lachten und waren froh wieder hier zu sein, die Dunkelheit, die außerhalb der Schule für Zauberei immer mehr wuchs, schien niemand zu bemerken.

Nur wenige waren sich des nahenden Konflikts zwischen Dunkelheit und Licht wirklich bewusst. Und einer dieser wenigen, der mehr Mittelpunkt in dieser Schlacht werden würde, als jeder andere, schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes durch die Kerkergänge. Die vielen Fackeln warfen nur spärlich Licht auf die steinernen Wände und manchmal schien es, dass Harry's Schatten, mehr Helligkeit verschluckte, als überhaupt vorhanden war.

Der junge Zauberer hatte heute den ersten Tag in seinem 6. Schuljahr auf Hogwarts begonnen. Viel hatte sich in seinen verhassten Ferien für ihn geändert, er hatte sich geändert. Sein Leben, seine Einstellung und seine Ziele.

Aber nicht nur er hatte eine Art Wandel durchgemacht. Seine besten Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, waren nach zwei Monaten, in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, nicht mehr die gleichen. Beide waren mit ihren 16 Jahren plötzlich erwachsen geworden. Viel zu schnell für Harry's Geschmack. Wenn er aus seiner Kindheit herausgerissen wurde, war es verständlich und fast schon von Nöten, aber ihnen hätte er mehr Ruhe und Gelassenheit für ihre Schulzeit gewünscht.

Aber auch wie er hatten sich Ron und Hermine eine Aufgabe in ihren Leben zu gedacht. Und diese war immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Treue edle Gryffindors die sie waren. Sie würden ihm den Rücken stützen, wenn es sein musste, würden neben ihm stehen, wenn er dem dunklen Lord gegenüber stand. Diese Tatsache machte Harry in seinem Entschluss stärker zu werden nur noch sicherer. Er musste mehr lernen, besser werden in allem was er tat, um die zu beschützen die er liebte.

Auch sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke, war nicht mehr der selbe. Snape war stehts eine Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen. Denn egal was kam, Snape würde ihn weiterhin hassen und triezen. Dennoch hatte sich selbst das eingestellt. Wie schon am Ende des letzten Jahres, war der Meister der Zaubertränke ungewöhnlich distanziert gewesen. Hatte ihn ignoriert und auf merkwürdige Weise musste Harry zugeben, dass ihm die gewöhnt stechenden Blicke in seinem Rücken, fehlten. Sie waren immer da gewesen, lasteten auf ihm. Plötzlich diese Last verloren zu haben, war eine Freiheit die er nicht wollte.

Sein anderer Dorn im Auge, der junge Malfoy hingegen, war nervtötender als jemals zuvor. Schon in der Zugfahrt, war es zu einer Auseinandersetzung der übelsten Art gekommen. Er spürte jetzt noch den pochenden Schmerz auf seiner linken Körperhälfte, am schlimmsten bei den Rippen. Der Slytherin war schon immer gut im duellieren gewesen, dennoch schien er sich über die Ferien gebessert zu haben. Es war kein leichtes Stück gewesen Malfoy in die Flucht zu schlagen. Ron würde ihn deswegen sicher noch Wochen auf Händen tragen.

Aber selbst das Lob seiner Freunde konnte ihn nicht den verhassten Blick des Malfoyerben vergessen lassen. Draco Malfoy würde ihm dieses Jahr garantiert zur Hölle machen. Noch mehr als in allen Jahren zusammen. Damit ging seine Drohung vom letzten Jahr wohl auf.

Vielleicht war es doch gut, dass Snape ihn in Ruhe ließ. So konnte er seine Vorsicht und Aufmerksamkeit, mehr auf Dracos Streiche lenken. 

Dennoch war Harry Potter gerade jetzt auf dem Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten seines Professors und das festentschlossen.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann Mitte 30, hatte ihm immer vor Augen gehalten, dass er nicht mehr wert war, als alle anderen, wenn nicht sogar weniger, als das Existenzrecht einer Fliege. Hatte es ihm psychisch eingeprügelt, bis Harry nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war. Jetzt war er es wohl nicht mal mehr wert überhaupt registriert zu werden und das würde er ändern. Mit allen Mitteln!

Die Ferien bei den Dursley's hatten ihm die Zeit gegeben alles zu überdenken. Er konnte Pläne schmieden, seine Handlungen abwägen, sich so zu sagen seine Strategie aufbauen. Zugegeben, es hatte lange gedauert, denn wenn es einen Strategen im Gryffingors Trio gab, war das ohne zu zweifeln Ron.

Aber zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, waren die 2 Monate Arrest beinahe erträglich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem, nett ausgedrückt, eindeutigen Hinweis, von Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks, gefolgt von den Weasley Eltern, der seine Verwandtschaft so drastisch verändert hatte. Er musste nicht mehr so viele Hausarbeiten erledigen, wurde nicht eingesperrt und das Wichtigste, er durfte alle seine Zauberei-Sachen in seinem Zimmer behalten. 

So hatte er genügend Zeit und Kraft um über die Ferien ausreichend zu lernen. Manchmal, wenn er bis spät in die Nacht in Büchern gelesen hatte, dachte er daran, dass er jetzt verstand warum Hermine diese Dinger so sehr mochte. Nur war es nicht seine neu entdeckte Leidenschaft für Bücher, sondern die Ereignisse des letzten Jahres, allem voran der Tod seines Paten, die ihn jetzt dazu trieben eine Ausbildung als Auror anzustreben. Dafür brauchte er bessere Noten und um diese zu bekommen, war lernen angesagt. Da er keine Magie einsetzten durfte, blieb ihm für alle praktischen Fächer nur das Lesen übrig. Alle außer einem. 

In zwei Monaten hatte Harry mehr Zaubertränke gebraut als in einem Jahr und zu seinem Erstaunen wurde er auch immer besser darin. Ausnahmsweise hatte er sich die Bemerkungen Snapes zu Herzen genommen. Mehr Konzentration, überlegte jeden Schritt den er tat zweimal und manchmal kam Harry nicht drum herum sich selbst zu loben. Noch nie war er so fein und ordentlich an seine Arbeit gegangen, wie an ein paar ruhigen Nachmittagen auf seinem Zimmer. „Die feinen Unterschiede erkennen.", hatte Snape gesagt.

Nur die Nachbarn hatten am Ende der Ferien so langsam ihre Probleme damit, dass es aus Harry's Fenster violett und grün heraus rauchte. Eine alte Dame hatte sich sogar bei Petunia beschwert, die sich damit heraus redete, beim Baden so exquisite Badezusätze zu benutzen. Daraufhin wurde er von den Dursley's für eine weitere Woche komplett ignoriert, mal von dem Essen, das durch die Türklappe durchgeschoben wurde abgesehen. Und damit konnte Harry wirklich wunderbar leben.

Harry schluckte noch einmal seine Unsicherheit hinunter, atmete tief durch und hob langsam die Faust. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Snapes Bürotür, Ich schaffe das!, und klopfte.


	2. Von Drohungen und Versprechungen

Servus! Da bin ich wieder ^__^

Tja, what should i say? Harry trifft nach langen Ferien seinen verhassten Lehrer für Zaubertränke... Und bevor ich jetzt mit dem nächsten Teil starte, bedanke ich mich mal in aller Form bei meinen Reviewern. 

THX LEUTZ!! *artigverbeug*

@Angelic Demon: Ich kann dir versichern es wird sicher ne HPxSS! Vielen Dank für dein Kommi! (Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird Band 6 ja wieder besser? ^^)

@koryu: Danke fürs reviewn! *verbeug*

@idril.tinuviel: *rotanlauf* Danke, dass ehrt mich wirklich! Und ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin! Achja und ohne slash komm ich selbst eh nicht mehr aus ^_~

@natalie012: Vielen Dank! Ich werde dran arbeiten, aber ganz werde ich meine langen Sätze wohl kaum lassen können. Dazu ist es einfach zu sehr mein Stil. Was die kühle Distanziertheit betrifft... nunja, ich versuche mehr objektiver Erzähler zu werden. Im Prinzip war das mehr Lob als Kritik, weil ich es so sonst nie schaffe einen gewissen Abstand zu meinen Stories aufzubauen ^^**. Und „Gerede" fehlt wirklich nur deswegen weil es der Prolog is. *smile* Ich würde mich wirklich über weitere Kommis von dir freuen!

@tinkita: Danke! Geht auch schon weiter!

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und weiter geht's! ^___^

**~*~ Time changes everything ~*~**

~~ Chapter one ~~

Von Drohungen und Versprechen

"Ja?" kam es bissig und eindeutig genervt aus dem Zimmer. Harry hätte es besser wissen müssen. Snape wollte garantiert alleine sein. Immerhin konnte sich der Zauberlehrling keines Eröffnungsabends entsinnen, an dem sein Professor nicht anwesend war.

Du ziehst das jetzt durch! Es ist schließlich wichtig! rief er sich in Gedanken zur Vernunft und drückte die Türklinke hinunter.

Eine warme stickige Zimmerluft schlug ihm entgegen und nahm ihm für einen Moment den Atem, ehe sein Blick eilig durch den Raum streifte und Professor Snape an seinem Schreibtisch ausmachte. Dieses Bild war ihm so vertraut, dass es beinahe schon unheimlich war. Wie oft war er zu den Okklumentikstunden hier gewesen? Und wie oft hatte ihn Snape mit dem selben desinteressierten kalten Blick gemustert?

Snape sah von der Rolle Pergament auf und zog für einen Moment die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe. Doch dann senkte er wieder den Kopf.

„Mr. Potter! Was wollen Sie hier? Sollten sie nicht in der großen Halle sein wie alle anderen auch?" Der Vorwurf war nur schwer zu ignorieren.

Und was ist mit Ihnen?! dachte Harry patzig, holte dann aber tief Luft. Jetzt oder nie... 

„Ich bin hier um den Okklumentikunterricht fortzusetzen, Professor." Er sagte nicht, dass er es unbedingt wollte, oder dass er es gerne tat. Aber über die Ferien hatte Harry die unglaubliche Wichtigkeit des Ganzen langsam erfassen können und verstehen gelernt.

Eine Reaktion seines Zaubertränkelehrers ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „Und wieso nehmen Sie allen Ernstes an, dass ich mir diese Mühe machen würde?"

Nur sah er ihn dabei nicht an. Überhaupt schien Snape dazu entschlossen, ihn als unwichtig abgestempelt zu den Akten legen zu wollen. 

Das störte den begabten Sucher aber nicht im Geringsten. Zum Einen war er es gewohnt wie Luft behandelt zu werden und zum Anderen hatte er sich auf derartige Antworten eingestellt. Es würde sich jetzt herausstellen, wer von ihnen sturer war. Snape oder er selbst.

„Weil Sie genauso gut wie ich wissen, das es eine Notwendigkeit ist, Professor."

Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die feingliedrigen Finger fester um die schwarze Feder in Snapes Hand schlossen, aber ansonsten zeigte der Mann vor ihm keine weiteren Regungen. Stattdessen meinte er: „Verschwinden Sie Potter! Oder ich werde Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen, die Sie bis an ihr Lebensende nicht mehr auffüllen können."

Der Junge strafte die Schultern.

„Professor. Gryffindor hat noch keine Punkte." Erklärte er ruhig und beinahe konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er hatte durchaus seine Gründe ausgerechnet am Ersten Schultag hier aufzutauchen.

Die Spannung im Raum war fast greifbar, auch wenn beide Kontrahenten sich äußerlich entspannt und kontrolliert gegenüber standen.

Man konnte sehen wie es in Snapes Kopf zu arbeiten begann und die leichte Spur eines diabolischen Grinsens stahl sich auf seine eingefallenen Wangen. Es wurde nur kurz einmal abgesetzt, ehe Serverus Snape von neuem zu Sprechen und gleichzeitig zum Schreiben begann.

„Dann bekommen Sie eben Strafarbeiten. Soll mir nur Recht sein. Mein Zutatenvorrat gehört mal wieder geordnet und neu beschriftet."

Harry schluckte. Diese Aussichten waren alles andere als rosig. Wenn er nur an diese staubige alte Vorratskammer dachte, kam ihm das Grauen.

Aber er durfte jetzt nicht klein bei geben! Immerhin hatte er sich auf einen langen beschwerlichen Weg vorbereitet und er würde ihn gehen. Das war gerade erst der Anfang! Wie wollte er es jemals zu etwas bringen, wenn er bereits hier zu kneifen begann?

„Sir, selbst wenn Sie mir für das gesamte Schuljahr Strafarbeiten aufgeben..." Er stockte kurz, wie um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er wusste was er sagte. „...ich werde jeden Abend wieder mit dem selben Anliegen vor der Tür stehen."

Eisige Stille herrschte und der Gryffindor fragte sich, ob Snape ihm jetzt nicht mal mehr ansprechen wollte. Oder sollte das ein Test sein, wie lange er hier, wie Luft stehen bleiben würde?

Harry nickte in die Richtung seines Lehrers, auch wenn dieser das nicht sehen konnte. 

„Gute Nacht Professor."

Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und er würde morgen wieder antanzen. Egal was Snape ihm sagen, geschweige denn antun würde.

Seine Hand griff gerade nach der Türklinke, als hinter ihm Snapes eisige Stimme, schleichend und gefährlich wie eine Schlange durch den Raum glitt. 

„Mr. Potter!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, nur um von einem stechenden Blick fixiert zu werden. Da war es wieder... das Gefühl, dass er so oft in den Mauern Hogwarts verspürte. Der Druck und die Gefahr im Rücken. War der alte Snape etwa wieder da?

„Sollte das eine Drohung sein?" Auf jeden Fall der gewohnte Ton war wieder da. Gefolgt von Snapes gefürchtetem Blick, wäre jeder Schüler, ob erste oder siebte Klasse, jetzt davon gelaufen oder zitternd, oder heulend zu Boden gegangen. Harry's Instinkte schrieen allesamt auf, „Sag Nein und lauf!". Aber er spannte alle Muskeln in seinem schmächtigen Körper an, wie um sich selbst Halt zu geben, für das letzte kraftvolle Aufbäumen. Das Aufbäumen eines Pferdes, dass den Weg einer Schlange gekreuzt hatte.

„Nein. Nicht im Geringsten. Aber es war ein Versprechen. Und ich habe noch nie eines gebrochen. Ich sehe nun keinen Grund jetzt damit anzufangen, Sir."

Ein halbes gehässiges Grinsen zierte Snapes Gesicht, der sich gelangweilt an seinem Schreibtisch abstützte.

„Ich habe Mittel und Wege, ihnen Gründe vorzulegen Potter."

Automatisch legte Harry den Kopf schief und erwiderte. „Eine Drohung Professor?"

„Eher ein Versprechen, Potter. Gute Nacht."

Mit sich halbwegs zufrieden nickte Harry und verließ das Zimmer.

Kaum war die Tür hinter im wieder ins Schloss gefallen, seufzte er einmal lautstark und sämtliche Verspannungen verließen seinen Körper. Sein Genick und sein Kopf schmerzten höllisch. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie verkrampft er gewesen war. Hoffentlich hat Snape das nicht bemerkt...

Doch plötzlich fing er wie blöd zu grinsen an. Ich habs überlebt! Ohne Strafarbeit!!

Ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen gingen seine Füße in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Trotzdem warf Harry noch einen letzten Blick auf die alles andere als einladend wirkende Tür seines Professors zurück.

Bis morgen Snape!

~~ End Chapter one ~~

Solala... Die Spiele können beginnen! ^^ Ich hab die Steine ins rollen gebracht und freue mich schon auf weitere verbale Konfrontationen. Hehe.

Bis denne und lasst doch bitte ein paar Worte hier zurück! Danke im Vorraus!

Frozen


	3. Hauspunkte für Slytherin

Gute Nacht, Guten Morgen, Guten Tag, Guten Abend usw usw.... (was halt gerade passend is ^^*)

Es hat zwar ein bisschen länger gedauert als das letzte Mal, dafür gibt es heute auch mehr zu lesen!

Ich danke allen die so fleißig reviewt haben, - dass ist, und ihr wisst es, für jeden kleinen Schreiberling wie die Luft zum Atmen und ich hab ich gefreut wie ein Honigkuchenpferd! Also Danke! – :

@idril.tinuviel: Snape und ein Massenmörder? *g* Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er's ja? *drop* Kam das schon mal in den Büchern?! Aber ich glaub einfach nicht das er's ist... falls ja, worauf wartet er?

Schau aber mal da vorbei, da kannst du noch mehr „Andeutungen" finden: h t t p : / / home .arcor. de/antje_lang /Denkarium. h tml (du musst nur die Leerzeichen entfernen und ohne www!)

Danke fürs Revu!!! *artigverbeug*

@koryu: Es wird mit zunehmender Entwicklung der Story 100%ig längere Chaps geben... ich kann mich nämlich nicht kurz fassen ^^***. Danke danke!!!

@tinkita: OI! *drop* Wie lange? Nun... laut Plot schon noch ne Weile. Ich möchte es nicht überstürzen, das würde in meinen Augen recht billig wirken. (Die Frage ist ob ich mich dran halten kann ^^*) THX!

@sabysemilla: Freut mich dass es dich freut! ^^ Vielen Dank für dein Kommi!

@natalie012: Na wenn's die Länge ist, da kann ich abhelfen... die wird nämlich nie wieder so kurz! Promiss. Klar darfst dus dir ausborgen! Gerne sogar! *smile* Darf ich auch fragen wofür?

Und Danke danke danke danke danke danke! 

@Susy2902: Danke für dein Kommi, war das schnell genug so? ^^*

@Oriona: Vielen Dank, hab mich sehr über dein Kommi gefreut und hoffe dir gefällts auch weiterhin!

Und somit, wünsche ich wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen! – Lasst doch bitte ein paar Worte für mich zurück ja? *büdde*

**~*~ Time changes everything ~*~**

~~ Chapter two ~~

Hauspunkte für Slytherin

Das Schicksal musste Harry ohne Zweifel hassen. Denn wie ihm sein Stundenplan kurz nach dem Frühstück drohend erzählte, hatte er nach zwei einschläfernden Stunden Wahrsagen, auch schon seine ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke in diesem Jahr. Wie sollte er das nur überleben?

Immerhin kam er auch so schon schwer genug aus den Federn... und nun sollten die ersten zwei Stunden, gefüllt sein mit wabernden Dämpfen, heißer dick stehender Luft, die man mit einem Messer zerschneiden konnte?! Wie sollte er sich so bitte wach halten? Und wie sollte er es schaffen danach in Zaubertränke genügend wachen Verstand zusammen zu kratzen? Nach so einem Start in den Tag?!

Es war einfach grausam. Zumindest dachten Ron und Harry so, denen es zu Hermines Missfallen, auch noch Spaß machte sich gegenseitig zu bemitleiden. Doch es half alles nichts, und so schleppten sie sich gestärkt, aber murrend in den stickigen Turm ihrer Professorin Trelawney.

Diese meinte zu Beginn des Unterrichts sofort verstorbene Geister hätten ihr zugeflüstert, dass sie den bisherigen Stoff noch mal kurz wiederholen würden und lächelte zufrieden, als alle Schüler ohne Murren mit der Arbeit begannen. Wie es schien wollten alle der Wahrsagerin einen entspannten ersten Tag bescheren, da sie doch letztes Jahr so unter Umbridge zu leiden hatte.

Harry fragte sich kurz, wann sie wohl zu ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung übergehen würde, doch in just diesem Moment tauchte sie seufzend hinter Ron auf.

„Geben Sie mir bitte mal ihre Tasse, Mr. Weasley." Meinte sie und machte einen sehr beunruhigten Eindruck. Dabei legte sie die Stirn in Falten und räusperte sich, als hätte sie gerade eine schwere Bronchitis hinter sich.

„Das sieht nicht gut für Sie aus Mr. Potter." Sagte sie schlicht und Harry konnte sich ein genervtes Seufzen nicht verkneifen. Kurz blickte Trelawney von der Tasse auf und schmunzelte. Ja, es schien ihr wirklich Spaß zu machen.

„Nun mal nicht so unkonzentriert mein Lieber. Sie müssen aufgeschlossener sein, gegenüber den Zeichen des Universums. So wie ich das entschlüsseln kann, werden Sie demnächst einem starken Feind gegenüber stehen. Ein Kampf wird toben und Sie werden ihre ganzen Kräfte mobilisieren müssen. Es wird durchaus nicht leicht für Sie, aber ich sehe ein entspanntes Ende auf Sie zukommen. Zwar wird keiner von Ihnen nachgeben, aber entweder sie finden eine Einigung..." Harry Mund war während der „Voraussage" immer weiter aufgeklappt. Was sollte denn das? War Trelawney etwa allen ernstes dabei einmal in seinem kümmerlichen Leben eine positive Zukunft vorauszusagen? „..., oder Sie müssen Sterben."

Alle Hoffnung in dem Gryffindorsucher sank in sich zusammen. Was hatte er auch wirklich erwartet? Er war doch noch ziemlich grün hinter den Ohren!

Erst jetzt nahm Harry wieder seine Umgebung war, vernahm das Seufzen der Klasse und irgendwo dazwischen zwei entsetzte Mädchenschreie. Keine Frage von wem sie stammten! 

Ron hingegen grinste sich einen ab und klopfte, nach dem Verschwinden ihrer Professorin, aufbauend auf seine Schulter.

Der restliche Unterricht in dem stickigen Zimmer, verging für Harry und Ron nur sehr langsam. Die Minuten zogen sich zäh in die Länge und der beißende Geruch überall verursachte ihnen Kopfschmerzen.

Erst als sie die Leiter wieder hinunter kletterten, schnappten beide erleichtert nach frischer Luft und fühlten sich, als wären sie aus einem unangenehmen Traum endlich erwacht.

„Und jetzt auch noch zwei Stunden Snape! Eins sag ich dir... ich hasse Montag schon jetzt!" maulte Ron auf dem Weg in die Kerker.

„Also ich hatte zwei schöne erste Stunden in diesem Jahr." Tonte es plötzlich neben den beiden Jungen und Hermine tauchte in ihrer Sicht auf und grinste. Der Rothaarige rollte nur mit den Augen und seufzte theatralisch: „Ja! Du hattest ja auch nicht das Vergnügen den Zeichen des Universums in diesem Weihrauchzimmer zu lauschen!" , worauf Hermine belustigt kicherte.

„War die Todesbotschaft denn so furchtbar?" wollte das Mädchen jetzt an Harry gewandt wissen. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern ehe er erwiderte: „Nein. Das Übliche!" Aber Ron fuhr dazwischen. „Ach was! Die hat sich richtig reingesteigert. Und amüsiert hat es sie erst recht! Du hättest sehen müssen wie sie gegrinste hat, als sie meinte Harry würde mit seinem Feind eine Einigung erzielen oder wie immer Sterben. Die Alte hat sich eine richtige Geschichte zurecht gelegt. Wenn du mich fragst hat sie schon die ganzen Ferien darauf gewartet Harry das aufzutischen." Ron schnaubte zum Abschluss noch mal entrüstet.

Hermine hingegen sah etwas verwirrt drein. „Hat sie das wirklich gesagt Harry?"

„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?" Die Stimme des Weasleyjungen wurde kurz hoch und piepsig.

„Natürlich glaub ich dir Ron. Aber manchmal neigst du dazu etwas zu übertreiben, sorry." Damit war für Hermine die Sache gegessen, ihr Gegenüber allerdings sah sie etwas zerknirscht und beleidigt an. Harry störte sich nicht weiter daran und bemühte sich selbst nicht auch noch aufzuregen, als er daran dachte.

„Ja ich denke das war so etwa die Kernaussage, ihres „Wie-totet-man-Harry-Potter-am-kreativsten-Tripp."

Harry konnte langsam erkennen wie sich der typisch überlegende Gesichtsausdruck auf Hermines Züge legte. Das passierte nur dann, wenn sie etwas ernsthaft analysierte. „Wieso? Was denkst du denn Hermine?"

Ron sah nun wieder seine Freunde an. Er war durch Harry's Frage neugierig geworden. Das Mädchen des Gryffindortrios schwieg, sich nicht ganz sicher was sie sagen sollte, fasste sich aber schlussendlich doch noch ein Herz.

„Naja, ich kann mich auch irren..." 

„Ach? Kannst du das?" 

„Ron!" 

„Jaja, schon gut erzähl weiter."

„Ich finde es sehr merkwürdig, das Trelawney eine Art Kompromiss in ihrer Vorhersage hatte. Meint ihr nicht auch? Normalerweise ist ihr doch nur die Weise wie Harry stirbt wichtig. Fällt euch etwa was ein, wo es einen anderen Ausgang der Triade gab?"

Harry seufzte. „Ja. Jetzt wo dus sagst. Aber sie hatte nicht den komischen Blick drauf, wenn sie eine echte Vorhersage macht. Es war wie immer. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat Ron recht und sie hat sich diesmal einfach nur ne größere Geschichte, als schönen Auftakt für das Schuljahr überlegt?"

„Wieso ist es für euch so verwunderlich, dass ich auch mal recht haben könnte?" maulte der Dritte im Bunde.

„Lasst uns jetzt lieber schneller gehen. Ich will nicht am Ernsten Tag schon zu spät zu Snape kommen." Beendete Harry damit das Thema.

Er war schon aufgeregt genug. Wie würde sich Snape wohl verhalten? Wieder so distanziert wie im 5ten Jahr? Oder war er zu seiner alten Hass-eindeutig Hass-Beziehung zu Harry zurückgefallen?

Das Gryffindortrio kam gerade rechtzeitig im Raum für Zaubertränke an und setzte sich, als Snape auch schon mit seinem wie üblich wehenden Umhang in das Zimmer stürzte. Die Tür fiel wie von selbst laut und krachend ins Schloss. Einige Schüler, vorwiegend Gryffindors und vor allem Neville, zuckten eingeschüchtert zusammen. Snape badete in dem Gefühl uneingeschränkter Aufmerksamkeit. Man sah es ihm direkt an.

„Welchen Trank haben wir als letztes durchgenommen?" begann sofort der Unterricht. „Mr. Malfoy."

Der Angesprochene ließ mit stolzem Blick die Hand sinken und antwortete gelassen: „Wir haben den Os-mortis Trank gebraut Professor. Einen Trank der den Menschen taub werden lässt."

„Sehr gut Mr. Malfoy. 10 Punkte für Slytherin."

Sein Blick schnitt wie das Messer eines Mörders durch die Reihen. „Und wer kann mir sagen welche Zutat diesem Trank seine Farbe gibt und welche das ist?"

Harry hörte Ron neben ihm einerseits beängstigt schlucken. Anscheinend wusste sein bester Freund die Antwort schon mal nicht. Hermine hingegen neben ihm hatte die Hand schon, genauso wie Malfoy hoch in der Luft.

Das war eine Tatsache die den Sucher jedes mal wieder wunderte. Warum versuchte Hermine, selbst jetzt nach 5 Jahren immer noch von Snape aufgerufen zu werden, obwohl ihr klar sein müsste wem der Zaubertränkmeister den Vorzug geben würde. 

„Mr. Potter?"

Hermine ließ langsam ihre Hand wieder sinken und Harry konnte ihren besorgten Blick auf sich spüren. Und das war nicht der einzige. Neben dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, lasteten gut alle Blicke der gesamten Klasse auf ihm. Zur Hälfte bemitleidende und zur anderen gehässige, wovon ein Augenpaar ihm direkt ins Blickfeld stach. Die eisblauen Augen Draco Malfoys funkelten ihn amüsiert an, als warteten sie nur darauf seine Niederlage mit zu erleben.

Harry holte einmal tief Luft. „Na? Was ist Mr. Potter? Wollen sie uns endlich ihre Antwort mitteilen?"

Ganz leise vernahm er ein „Ach Harry..." neben sich, bevor er erneut zum Reden ansetzte. 

„Der Os-mortis Trank, Professor ist rot. Und zwar ein sehr leuchtendes, kräftiges rot. Diese Farbe bekommt er von den Bauchschuppen eines Feuerballs. Besonders geeignet sind die eines weiblichen Drachen, Professor."

Wieder einmal hatte sich der Blick Snapes mit dem seinen verharkt. Ron neben ihm keuchte überrascht auf und aus den Augenwinkeln, sah er Malfoys hämischen Gesichtszug entgleisen.

Stille herrschte, bis einige Schüler überrascht zu tuscheln begannen und der Professor der Unruhe wieder Herr wurde. „Sofort Ruhe! Potter 5 Punkte für Gryffindor." Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, war jetzt noch mehr Geschnatter zu vernehmen als zu vor. Snape drehte sich gerade zu seinem Pult um, als es noch einmal durch den Raum hallte. „Und Granger, 10 Punkte Abzug für das Einsagen der Antwort!"

„Aber Professor ich hab d..."

„Ruhe! Weitere 10 Punkte, weil sie mir widersprochen haben und unaufgefordert ihren Mund öffnen mussten."

Hermine schwieg. Harry schwieg. Und auch Ron ließ sich berieseln, obwohl er innerlich doch sehr erleichtert war nicht in das Fegefeuer von Snape geraten zu sein.

Zum Missfallen der Gryffindors, hatte ihr Professor für den restlichen Verlauf seines Unterrichts sich wohl vorgenommen die Hauspunkte Slytherins etwas aufzustocken. Er wiederholte kurz den Stoff der letzten Jahre und rief ständig die Schüler seines Hauses auf um ihnen großzügig Punkte zu schenken. Hermine konnte aufzeigen soviel sie wollte, es half doch nichts. Sogar als Crabbe eine völlig falsche Antwort gab, meinte Snape etwas „von gutem Willen und versuchter Mitarbeit" und die ganze Zeit ließ Harry das ungute Gefühl nicht los, das Snape alles ganz allein wegen seinem Auftauchen gestern machte.

~*~

„Gott war der heute wieder drauf!" 

„Ja, Ron. Wir wissen es!" seufzte Hermine, die total am Boden zerstört war. Viel zu wissen und deswegen auch noch bestraft zu werden, war nicht unbedingt ein Segen. Zum Schluss hatte ihr Snape noch wegen „Stören des Unterrichts" 10 Punkte extra abgezogen. Und Harry fragte sich, welche Punkte aus welchen Klassen sie in der Zaubertränkestunde vernichtet hatten.

Aber der jüngste Weasleysohn steigerte sich erst recht hinein. Beim Mittagsessen musste er allen am Tisch erzählen, wie ungerecht Snape doch war und wie unfair doch die ganze Welt zu ihm war. Alle lauschten ihm gespannt und nickten bekräftigend. Immerhin war der Hauslehrer verhasster Feind ganz Gryffindors!

Nur Dean und Neville unterhielten sich leise mit dem verstummen Rest des Gryffindorstrios. Während Dean das braunhaarige Mädchen tröstete und ihr anerkennende Worte schenkte, wie: „Ich war echt beeindruckt, als du bei der Frage zu der Brauzeit des Schnupfenfreitrankes aufgezeigt hast! Nicht mal Malfoy wusste das. Nur schade das Snape dich nicht drangenommen hat. Aber hast du gesehen wie er geschaut hat? Als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Du hast immerhin seinen Liebling übertrumpft." , lobte Neville Harry in alle Wolken.

Woher er dass nur gewusst hatte und das auch noch so genau.

Tatsächlich schien es Hermine etwas aufzuheitern. Besser als Malfoy zu sein, war schon immer Balsam für ihre Seele. Harry hingegen freute sich zwar über die lieben Worte, aber wirklich vergessen ließ ihn das die zwei Horrorstunden auch nicht. Zum einen war es nur Zufall gewesen, dass er die Antwort gewusste hatte –er hatte sich in den Ferien Notizen zu diesem Trank gemacht, weil ihm genau die Schuppen zur Zubereitung gefehlt hatten, also einfach Glück im Unglück...- und zum anderen fühlte er sich schuldig. Wegen ihm hatte sein Haus so viele Punkte verloren. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

War das etwa die Drohung Snapes? ...und... sollte er heute wirklich in sein Büro gehen und ihn noch mehr verärgern?

~~ End Chapter two ~~

Tbc

Tja... Harry lernt also langsam in Zaubertränke dazu... Und ich warne gleich vor: Er wird noch besser. Immerhin, wenn Harry schon so begabte Eltern hatte, muss doch irgendwas davon übrig sein, oder? Ne, aber ich wollte schon immer mal nen begabteren Harry in dem Fach haben: Deswegen bitte nicht wundern, wenn er ganz am Schluss sogar richtig gut ist. (Mit etwas snapischer Hilfe versteht sich ^_~)

Bis denne, ciao *wink*

Frozen


	4. Ein Abend mit Severus Snape

Konnichi Wa!

Ferien Ferien!! *hüpf* *freu* Vielleicht kommt der nächste Teil schon am Ende der Woche! *imdreieckspring*

Aber ich will heute mal kurz fassen, nur schnell ein Dankeschön an meine Reviewer:

@koryu: Danke! Diesmal ist es auch schon etwas länger *flöt* Und du wirst gleich sehen ob sich der angelobte Löwenmut bezahlt macht! ^_~

@idril.tinuviel: büdde ^__^

@saby: Schankedööön! *gg*

Wie immer gehören die Charas nich mir usw usw... kenne wir zur Genüge oder?

...und vergesst das reviewn nicht! *puppycateyes*

**~*~ Tame changes everything ~*~**

~~ Chapter three ~~

Ein Abend mit Severus Snape

Er war ein Gryffindor verdammt! Und waren nicht Gryffindors bekannt für ihren Mut? Auch wenn Snape ihn leichtsinnig nennen würde, oder halsbrecherischen Mut, so war es dennoch Mut, Willestärke und Tapferkeit die sein Haus auszeichneten. Daran konnte niemand was ändern und auch er würde diesen Idealen folgen! Er hatte sich geschworen seinen Plan durch zu ziehen und das würde er jetzt auch tun!

Schon seit einer knappen halben Stunde schritt Harry vor Snapes Büro unruhig auf und ab. Wie der kämpferische Löwe, der er war, der kurz davor war vor Aufregung und Nervosität den Schwanz einzuziehen, weil es seine Sturheit verlangte in das Loch der Schlange hinunter zu steigen.

Nein, er musste es riskieren Hauspunkte zu verlieren... er war es Sirius schuldig, jetzt zu lernen! Mit einem Schlangenbiss konnte der Schmerz den Sirius' Tod ausgelöst hatte, nicht verglichen werden...

Er klopfte und nach dem typisch knurrenden „Herein!" drückte Harry die metallene kalte Türklinke hinunter.

„Potter!"

Snape saß wie gestern schon hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas und blickte doch leicht erstaunt in die Richtung des Gryffindors. Dennoch sah er nicht lange erstaunt aus, sondern viel mehr, hämisch und amüsiert. Ja, der Hauslehrer Slytherins war definitiv in guter Stimmung. Harry rümpfte ob dieser offensichtlichen Zufriedenheit, die man nur an zuckenden Mundwinkel und bös glitzernden schwarzen Augen erkennen konnte, angeekelt die Nase. Für Snape schien es die einzige Freunde in seinem Leben zu sein, Gryffindors das Leben schwer zu machen! Wie erbärmlich!

Kurz flammte alter blinder Hass auf Snape auf, dem er zu gerne die Schuld am Tod seines Paten in die Schuhe geschoben hätte, aber er schluckte ihn hinunter.

„Ich bin überrascht sie hier zu sehen, Potter." Meinte der Ältere schlicht und schien ihn wohl wieder ignorieren zu wollen, da er sich seinem Pergament widmete.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn es Missverständnisse gegeben haben sollte. Aber ich erinnere mich, dass ich mich gestern in aller Form für heute angekündigt habe, Sir."

„Hmm..." brummte es gelangweilt zurück.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte leise aber bestimmt einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er direkt vor dem hölzernen Tisch stand und legte seine rechte Hand knapp über das beschriebene Pergament. Dabei musste er sich etwas nach vorne beugen und wartete nun ab das sein Lehrer ihn ansehen würde.

Zuerst sah Snape einen Moment auf Harry's Handrücken und schließlich tatsächlich auf.

Den Sommer über, waren die Unterarme des Gryffindors brauner geworden, als der Rest seines Körper. Was daher rührte, dass sie Tagsüber bei seinen Arbeiten am Tisch ständig dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt waren. Und eine feine Narbe, die man letztes Jahr schon fast nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hob sich jetzt weiß von der gebräunten Haut ab. _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen._

Snape hielt den Blickkontakt aufrecht und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Ohrensessel zurück. „Das ist ihre Handschrift, Potter." Bemerkte er kühl und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sein Blick wurde musternd und offenbar amüsierte es ihn, dass sich Harry dem Anschein nach selbst verletzte. Der Schüler blieb in seiner Position und sagte kurz: „Das war die Strafarbeit von Professor Umbridge letztes Jahr."

„Soll ich jetzt Mitleid mit Ihnen haben?"

Harry schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und fixierte seinen Lehrer: „Nein. Auf keinen Fall. Was ich damit sagen will ist: Bestrafen sie mich und nicht mein Haus. Ihr Hass ist gegen mich gerichtet, auch gegen meinen Vater und meinen Paten, also bitte lassen sie ihn auch an mir aus."

Snape ließ ein abfälliges „Hah!" hören und meinte, mit einer Stimme so schmierig und angewidert, wie sie Harry selten gehört hatte.

„Oh Ihr edlen Gryffindors! Opfert euch bereitwillig sobald ihr nur die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt. 

Potter was denken sie eigentlich? Sie sind nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt und sicherlich nicht Grund meiner schlaflosen Träume. Ich versuche so wenig wie möglich an ihr selbstgefälliges Heldengehabe zu denken, weil mir sonst übel davon wird. Also bitte verschonen sie mich mit Ihrer Gryffindordummheit, denn *das* ist es, wogegen sich meine Abscheu richtet."

Harry spürte wie er trocken schluckte. Sein Hals sehnte sich mit einem Mal nach kalten Wasser. Snape konnte sagen was er wollte, ihm war klar dass all die Bitterkeit und Verachtung durch viele Jahr hindurch gewachsen war, aber sicher kam ein Teil, ein großer Teil von seiner verkorksten Schulzeit, an der sein Vater und Sirius sicher nicht unschuldig waren. Wenn Snape nur wusste wie gut er ihn verstand. Und was wenn Snape wüsste, dass Harry's Hassträger in Form seiner Verwandtschaft noch lebte?

Langsam richtete sich der Schüler wieder auf. Er musste seine Worte sorgfältig wählen. „Können wir dann wieder mit dem Okklumentikunterricht fortfahren, Professor?" Es wäre sinnlos seinem Lehrer noch weiter zu widersprechen, er würde nur noch mehr auf stur schalten. Also war es wichtig, sich wieder dem Hauptaugenmerk seiner „Mission" zu widmen.

„Vielleicht habe ich mich gestern nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt. Ich habe nicht das dringende Bedürfnis sie weiter zu unterrichten als es nötig ist."

„Sir. Ich werde nicht betteln, aber ich bitte Sie dennoch mir zu helfen. Sie können mir auch für jede Stunde Unterricht, eine Stunde Strafarbeiten aufgeben." Ihm wurde beinahe schlecht. Sich so offensichtlich ans Messer zu liefern, war schon mehr Bettelei, als er jemals zulassen wollte.

Eine Zeit lang trat wieder Stille ein. Wahrscheinlich musste Hogwarts Zaubertränkemeister die Möglichkeit seinen meist verhassten Schülern piesacken zu können, mit der Tatsache noch mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen abwiegen... Fast hätte der schwarzhaarige Schüler missmutig geschnaubt.

„Ich verstehe da etwas nicht. Und vielleicht können Sie mir auf die Sprünge helfen Potter." Harry wurde aufmerksam. „Ja, Sir?"

„Wieso gehen sie nicht zu Professor Dumbledore? Wenn Sie ihn bitten würden, dass ich den Unterricht fortsetzte, werde ich mich kaum dieser Anordnung wiedersetzten können. Also, ... warum Potter?"

Der Angesprochene legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. Wieso fragte ihn Snape das? War ihm nicht klar, wenn Harry diese Option nicht ohnehin schon in Betracht gezogen hätte, er jetzt schnurstracks zu Dumbledore laufen würde? Schnitt er sich damit nicht ins eigene Fleisch in dem er diese Tatsache so offen legte?

Trotz allem... hatte der Gryffindor sehr wohl darüber nachgedacht, Snape mit Hilfe des Direktors zu zwingen. Aber das würde gegen sein festgelegtes Ziel arbeiten, von dem sein Lehrer noch nichts wusste.

„Weil ich Professor Dumbledore den Grund für die Beendung des Unterrichts nennen müsste."

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass nicht ich schon beim Direktor war und ihm alles erzählt habe?"

„Es war reine Annahme von mir, dass sie die gegebenen Umstände noch nicht gemeldet haben."

In Wirklichkeit fühlte sich Harry einfach schlecht, weil er in Snapes Vergangenheit herumgeschnüffelt hatte. Und das auch noch Dumbledore erzählen zu müssen, würde er nicht schaffen. Was Dumbledore wohl sagen würde, wenn er wüsste, was er getan hatte? Wenn er ihn fragen würde, was er darüber dachte? Was er fühlte?

Könnte er allen Ernstes sagen, er verstehe Snape und seinen Hass auf seinen Vater und seinen Paten? Das er ihm nicht mal wirklich böse darüber sein konnte?

Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. Dem Direktor gegenüber zumindest.

Der ältere Mann erhob sich grazil aus seinem Sessel und schritt dahinter unruhig auf und ab. Seine Erscheinung wirkte wie immer gebieterisch und angsteinflössend, doch Harry verglich ihn in diesem Moment mit einem Tier, welches in die Enge getrieben worden war. Plötzlich wirbelte der Zaubertränkelehrer herum und fuhr Harry an. 

„Potter. Kurz und bündig, ich halte Sie für unfähig. Sie sind zu unkonzentriert und ich habe keine Lust meine Zeit an Sie zu verschwenden."

„Ich habe geübt!" warf der Schüler empört ein. Kurz drauf schallte er sich selbst für seine unüberlegte Handlung und meinte wieder ruhig darauf.

„Ich habe in den Ferien regelmäßig geübt, Sir. Es ist mir ernst und ich werde mich konzentrieren."

Sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Er spürte es... Snape war kurz davor nachzugeben. Sein Gewissen schien ihm zu sagen, wie wichtig das war. Außerdem lag wahrscheinlich noch die Bitte, oder Aufforderung Dumbledores in seinen Ohren, den Jungen zu unterrichten. Harry wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger und sein Atem beschleunigte sich kaum merklich, während er die Hände ungesehen unter den Ärmeln zu Fäusten anspannte.

„Können Sie mir das jetzt beweisen?" schnarrte es gefährlich und der Jüngere schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen und sah sich dem größeren Mann, welcher sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufbaute, gegenüber.

Eine Blitzentscheidung fand in Harry's Kopf statt. Sollte er wirklich zeigen, was er gelernt hatte... oder sollte er...?

Er nickte und führte noch ein: „Natürlich, Sir." hinten an.

Als Snape den Zauberstab aus seiner Robe zog und ihn aufrichtete, schloss der Gryffindor die Augen und atmete tief durch, bändigte den Sturm der in ihm tobte, konzentrierte sich.

„Legilimens!"

Die Wucht mit der plötzlich alle möglichen Bilder auf ihm einströmten, hätte ihn beinahe weich werden lassen und ein Gefühl brach in seinem Magen aus, dass sich anfühlte, als ob jemand ein Messer in seinen Bauch gerammt hätte. 

Er sah Sirius... und einen Schleier und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf schrie „Sirius!" und Harry spürte sich unruhig atmen. Seine Hand umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, fühlte wie er schwitze und gleichzeitig tief einatmete.

„Nein!" hallte es in seinem Kopf. Ein Bild von dem Büro von Dolores Umbridge wollte gerade vorbeiflitzen. Doch Harry klammerte sich daran fest. Er wollte Snape zwingen dass zu sehen, was er wollte,... es war ihm so wichtig, dass sein Lehrer es sah! Vielleicht würde er verstehen...

Harry sah das Pergament vor sich. Es war bis ins letzte Eck beschrieben immer der selbe Satz: _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_. Immer das gleiche und blutrot! Man sah Harry's Hand, wie sie erneut zu schreiben begann und gleichzeitig, wie die Feder die Haut aufriss und sich dem Blut bediente, fühlte der Junge den brennenden Schmerz wieder neu aufflammen. Im Hintergrund hörte er Umbrigde schnarren: „Nur weiter Mr. Potter. Immer schön weiter! Sie wollen schließlich Quidditch spielen, nicht wahr?"

Das Bild wechselte und Harry zwang sich an seine Verwandtschaft zu denken. Kurz lag Ron blutend vor ihm am Boden, bis sein Onkel ins Blickfeld trat. Sein Gesicht war puterrot. Seine Unterlippe zitterte vor Zorn. „Du bist ein undankbares Dreckstück! Wir füttern dich durch und wie dankst du es uns? Kannst nicht mal den Gartenzaun richtig streichen! Oder hast du das Unkraut im Garten nicht gesehen? Was machst du deiner Tante nur für Scherereien?!" Eine tellergroße Hand sauste auf ihn nieder und neben dem Schmerz, fühlte Harry die nagende Wut, wegen dieser Ungerechtigkeit. Er wollte schreien, seinem Onkel widersprechen, er hatte doch erst gestern alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt. Was war nur los?

Der Schrank blitzte kurz auf.... sein langjähriges dunkles zu Hause.

Dudley... und seine Schlägerfreunde, wie sie ihn jagten... verprügelten... ihn auf Bäume jagten und sich abwechselten, damit er einen ganzen Tag und eine ganze Nacht am Baum saß....

Einmal wie er Dudley gekratzt hatte, als der sich auf seinen Rücken gesetzt hatte und ihn auf den Rasen presste... er sah dessen Freunde wie sie lachten,... die Schläge die er dafür von seinem Onkel bekommen hatte... die vielen Tage ohne Essen, wo er hungernd in seinem Zimmer saß und wartete bis wieder etwas durch die Hundeklappe geschoben bekam. 

...wie er allein im Klassenzimmer hockte, weil niemand mit ihm reden oder spielen wollte aus Angst vor seinem Cousin ...

... Sirius wie er ihn vor dem neuen Schulbeginn in die Arme genommen hatte...

„Nein!"

Keuchend riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte direkt an die Decke von Snape's Büro. Sein Herz stellte wahre Marathonrekorde auf und er japste hastig wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nah Luft.

Ein Gedanke pochte gegen die Schläfen: „Ich habs geschafft! Ich konnte es lenken..."

Er hörte Schritte und plötzlich erschien das Gesicht seines Professors für Zaubertränke über ihm. Der Mann musterte ihn nachdenklich und meinte schließlich abwertend: „Was sollte das bitte eben Potter?"

Harry aber schwieg. Er schloss bedeutend den Mund und atmete nun schnaufend durch die Nase weiter. Er hatte kleine Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

Snape verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. „Nun stehen Sie schon auf!" bellte er weiter und artig rappelte sich der Gryffindor vom Boden auf. Seine Knie wackelten und die Trauer um Sirius Tod klammerte sich in Form eines großen Kloses im Hals fest. So oft er auch schluckte, er bekam das beklemmende Gefühl nicht weg.

Plötzlich tauchte der ältere Mann aus einem Nebenzimmer wieder auf und hielt seinem Schüler schweigend ein Glas Wasser hin. Zumindest sah es so aus und bei Snape konnte man ja nie wissen. Misstrauisch schnupperte Harry daran.

„Nun trinken Sie schon!" herrschte ihn sein Lehrer an. Langsam, sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher fühlend, führte er das Glas an seine Lippen und als er den ersten Schluck genommen hatte, stürzte er sich gierig, das ganze Glas in einem Zug hinunter. Zwei mal schluckte er noch und mit einem Mal entspannte sich sein ganzer Körper. War es doch ein Trank gewesen?

„Das war ganz normales Wasser Potter. Der Körper beruhigt sich automatisch, wenn er etwas kühlendes zu trinken bekommt."

„Äh..." machte Harry sehr dümmlich und wollte fragen: „Woher.."

„Ihr Blick spricht Bände. Man kann an ihren Augen lesen was sie denken und fühlen. Sie müssen diese offensichtlichen Gefühlsregungen unter Kontrolle bringen. Ein Feind könnte das schamlos ausnutzen."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte der Gryffindorsucher seinen Professor an. Gab dieser ihm wirklich gerade Ratschläge?

Nicht wirklich wissend was er jetzt sagen sollte, stellte Harry das Glas auf dem Tisch ab und nahm wieder ein paar Schritte Abstand zu Snape, der zurück hinter den Tisch getreten war.

„Und nun verschwinden sie aus meinem Büro. Ich habe noch weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen." Eine Handbewegung schien in Snape's Augen zu genügen um seinen Schüler los zu werden. „Aber... Aber Professor... ich..." fing Harry an und erntete ein entnervtes Seufzen. Snape wirkte müde, als er sich ruhig in den Sessel setzte.

„Einmal wöchentlich Potter. Freitags, 6 Uhr hier in meinem Büro. Für zwei Stunden. Eine Stunde Okklumentik und eine Stunde Strafarbeiten auf die sie so drängend bestanden haben."

Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden? Hatte er es wirklich geschafft den Zaubertränkemeister zu überreden?

Unwillkürlich und ohne dass er es noch verhindern konnte grinste er über das ganze Gesicht und verhaspelte sich um haaresbreite nicht mit seinen eigenen Wörtern. „Ja. Verstanden Professor. Und Danke!" Seine smaragdenen Augen leuchteten auf.  

Sofort stürmte Harry aus dem Raum und flitzte Richtung Gryffindorturm. Snapes Seufzen hörte er nicht mehr. „Er hat es nicht verstanden..."

~~ End Chapter three ~~

Tbc

Und? *vorsichtigindierundeblick* War das jetzt überhaupt verständlich? Ich meine, was Harry machen wollte/gemacht hat?

Waren die beiden eigentlich sehr OOC??? Ich würde mich gerne mehr an die Originale halten, also wenn ich da was verbessern könnte – BITTE SAGEN!

Auf bald! *wink*

Frozen


	5. Wahre Freunde – nichtig ist wichtig

Hallöchen!

Naja, ich hatte dann vor lauter Familienbesuche leider keine Zeit mehr etwas vor Sonntag zu posten (wie ich solche Zusammenkünfte verabscheue...) doch ich bin immerhin jetzt hier. Wo ich eigentlich Rechungswesen und Geschichte lernen sollte ^^***

Wie immer ein ganz großes Dankeschön an die Reviewer!!! *freu*

@saby: *happy* Danke danke danke danke.... *15 min. später* *blauanläuft* ...danke danke... *lufthol* Ich bin echt erleichtert das es verständlich rüber kam. Da schreibt man gleich viel lieber und schneller ^^

@idril: Jup, genau das wars, danke das beruhigt ungemein ^^***

@Luc: *rotanläuft* Thanks! *verbeug* Und wegen der Romance, die wird ohnehin noch auf sich warten lassen. Ich möchte nichts überstürzen, weil das für mich ziemlich unglaubwürdig wäre, wenn sich die beiden plötzlich aus dem nichts heraus in die Arme fallen. Aber sie wird kommen! Das verspreche ich hoch und heilig! ^^

Nun... und dieser Teil mag vielleicht wie ein Lückenfüller wirken ist aber für die weitere Handlung nicht unwichtig.

Und zu letzt: Ich würde gerne was ausprobieren... Wäre es möglich für den nächsten Teil die 25 Review Grenze zu erreichen? Egal wann die erreicht sind gibt's den nächsten Teil? Hmm? Is das ein Deal? Es reichen auch gaaanz kleine Kommis. Na?

Auf geht's!

**~*~ Time changes everything ~*~**

~~ Chapter four ~~

Wahre Freunde – nichtig ist wichtig

Als Harry beim Gryffindorturm ankam, hatte er schon längst in einen schländerischen Gang gewechselt. Nachdenklich sprach er „Löwenkralle." und bemerkte nicht die Fette Dame, die ihn freundlich grüßte.

„Harry! Da bist du endlich!" „Wo warst du?" „Ist etwas passiert?" strömte es sofort auf ihn ein, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Wie in Trance hob der Gryffindor den Blick und sah in die besorgten Gesichter seiner Freunde, Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Sein Blick schweifte noch etwas herum und erkannte, dass alle Anwesenden einen abschätzenden Blick zu ihnen warfen und allem Anschein nach genau lauschten. „Am besten wir setzten uns zum Kamin." Meinte der letzte Potter schließlich und gemeinsam ließen sie sich vor dem Kamin nieder. Es war kein Geheimnis das jeder Schüler des Löwenhauses gerne an den Abenteuern des goldenen Trios mit machen würde, insbesondere die Erst- und Zweitklassler sahen zu ihnen auf und waren doppelt stolz in dieses Haus gewählt worden zu sein.

Seufzend lehnte sich Harry in dem weichen Ohrensessel zurück und erläuterte kurz: „Ich war bei Snape." „WAS?!" kam es aus drei erschrockenen Gesichtern und der eben wieder lauter gewordene Gemeinschaftsraum verstummte erneut.

„Ginge es nicht noch lauter?" zischte der Schwarzhaarige und Ron und Ginny wurden wie jeder in ihrer Familie puterrot im Gesicht. Das ältere Mädchen hingegen wartete, bis die neugierige Meute wieder andere Beschäftigung suchte und begann sachlich: „Erzähl. Und zwar alles."

Gestern hatte es der „Junge der lebt" noch vor seinen Freunden verschweigen können, oder besser verschieben... aber heute wusste er, würde er um eine alles umfassende Erklärung nicht herum kommen.

„Ich war bei Snape um den Okklumentikunterricht fort zu setzten."

„Ich dachte du magst den nicht?" fragte Ron irritiert.

Hermine platzte ungehalten dazwischen. „Ron!" Jener zog kurz den Kopf ein und nuschelte etwas, dass im entferntesten an ein „Tschuldigung" grenzte.

Jetzt begann Harry zu schmunzeln und eine kleine Anspannung in seinem Körper verschwand. Wie gut, dass Ron seine Kindlichkeit nicht ganz verloren hatte.

„Also es ist so... Ich will ja auch nicht unbedingt wieder von Snape maltradiert werden, aber es ist wichtig, dass ich mich vor Voldemorts Einflüssen schützen kann. Das nächste Mal..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und seine Freunde verstanden ihn auch so. Das nächste Mal, könnte es sie erwischen...

Hermine nickte verstehend und bedeutete ihm so weiter fort zu fahren.

„Gestern, als ich während dem Abendessen verschwunden bin, war ich auch schon bei ihm im Kerker. Da hat er noch stur abgelehnt. Doch heute konnte ich ihn überzeugen..." er überlegte... „..., oder was auch immer."

„Alles klar. Und wann bekommst du die Extrastunde?" wollte Ron wissen. Sein ernstes Gesicht, war wieder zum Vorschein bekommen.

„Stunden!" verbesserte ihn Harry und erklärte schließlich. „Am Freitag um 6 Uhr. Für 2 Stunden."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Der scheint es ja eilig mit dem Unterricht zu haben."

„Nun..." der Schwarzhaarige grinste schief. „Das stimmt nicht so ganz. Eine Stunde darf ich Strafarbeiten machen. Ich denke so will er sich wenigstens etwas an mir rächen."

„Aber das darf er nicht Harry! Wieso gehst du nicht zu Dumbledore?" empörte sich nun endlich Ginny, die bis jetzt schweigend neben Harry gesessen war. 

„Ganz einfach, dass ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Snape. Ich will das mit ihm allein ausfechten." Man sah ihm an dass es ihm ernst war. Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte eben so ernst an: „Alles schön und gut Harry, aber wenn er es übertreibt, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich Dumbledore einschalten werde."

„Verstanden Hermine." Irgendwie rührte es ihn, dass sich seine Freunde so viel Sorgen um ihn machten.

„Eine gute Sache hat das Ganze ja." Schaltete sich auch Ron wieder ein. „Falls du recht kaputt sein solltest, und was ich vom letzten Jahr noch so in Erinnerung habe, wirst du dass ganz sicher, kannst du dich am Wochenende zumindest ausruhen."

„Stimmt, wir müssen dir dann einfach, mit den Hausübungen und dem Lernstoff etwas helfen."

„Danke Leute, aber ich denke ich schaff das schon. Ich werde im Unterricht einfach mein Bestes geben müssen. Auch wenn dass bedeutet ich darf bei Binns nicht mehr schlafen." Grinste Harry los und Ron kicherte amüsiert, während der Schwarzhaarige von Hermine einen strafenden Blick bekam und Ginny leicht neben ihm gluckste.

Schließlich gingen sie alle ins Bett und beschlossen die Geschehnisse der ersten Tage, einfach mal ruhen zu lassen.

Als jedoch Harry im Bett lag, kam er nicht drum herum alles noch mal durch zu denken.

Jetzt da Snape ihm die Strafarbeit für dieses Schuljahr aufgetragen hatte, würde er Gryffindor nicht weiter unnötig Punkte abziehen. Der Zaubertränkelehrer würde es an ihm persönlich auslassen. War es so, weil Harry ihn darauf angesprochen hatte? Weil er ihm sogar fast darum gebeten hatte? Oder machte es Snape schlichtweg einfach mehr Spaß ihn zu traktieren?

Dem Jungen entwich ein stöhnendes Seufzen und er verkroch sich tiefer in die weiche Decke.

Zudem kamen ihm hin und wieder kleine Zweifel an seiner Aktion. War es richtig Snape seine versaute Kindheit offen zu legen? Ihm zu zeigen, dass sie gar nicht so verschieden waren? Beide ausgeschlossen, ausgegrenzt und immer gehänselt zu werden? Würde Snape es denn verstehen? Oder würde er es als Suche nach Mitleid abtun und ihn dafür noch mehr verachten? Würde Snape sein neues Wissen über ihn nicht irgendwie auszunutzen wissen? Harry seufzte tief und bedrückt. Hoffentlich machte er das Richtige. Aber jetzt hatte er begonnen... jetzt würde er es auch zu Ende bringen!

„Schlaf jetzt!" schollt er sich selbst und presste demonstrativ die Augen zusammen. Ja, er und Snape... Angesicht zu Angesicht. Sie würde es unter sich ausmachen. Und Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich der Vergangenheit seines verhassten Lehrers zu stellen.

„Ich bekomm das hin!" ermutigte er sich selbst und beschloss jetzt endlich in seinem Kopf für Ordnung zu sorgen. Langsam drängte er die tobenden aktuellsten Gedanken zurück, ließ sie leiser werden, bis ihre kreischenden Stimmen in einer ewig erscheinenden Welle verebbten. Über die Ferien hatte er erkannt, dass ihm das konzentrieren in der Nacht und das darauffolgende Einschlafen leichter fiel, wenn er an belangloses und schönes dachte. Nur etwas angenehmes zu finden, dass nicht gleichzeitig, wieder so aufregend war, dass es sein Herz schnell schlagen ließ, so etwas musste erst gefunden werden.

Ähnlich wie bei einer Meditation atmete Harry ruhig und tief, versuchte seinen Körper zu spüren. Wo er lag, wie er lag und wie er langsam schwerer wurde und tiefer in die Matratze sank. Und während er die Atemgeräusche seiner Zimmergenossen, immer weiter ausgrenzte, tauchte endlich das gewünschte Bild vor seinen Augen auf. 

Es war eine hagere Gestalt in einem spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Sie saß an einem wackeligen Tisch und schrieb im Schein einer Kerze ruhig ein paar wohlbedachte Zeilen auf ein Pergament. Der Blickwinkel änderte sich, wanderte von dem knochigen Rücken, zu einem lächelnden älteren Gesicht, das mit freundschaftlichem Blick auf die Wörter sah.

Ein schwarzer Rabe, ließ sich mit einem Mal auf der Schulter nieder und krähte, wie um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Ja Sirius, sei nicht so ungeduldig. Ich bin ja gleich fertig." Das gefiederte Tier trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, spannte seine Krallen an und ließ gleich darauf wieder los.

Harry wusste, dass es sich wie eine gut gemeinte Massage anfühlen sollte, aber doch etwas kratzte. 

Endlich war der Schreiber fertig und band dem Vogel die Nachricht mit einer nicht allzu kurzen Schnur an den rechten Fuß. Zusätzlich schlossen sich nun auch die Krallen des Beins um das Pergament. Der Rabe krähte zufrieden.

„So. Und nun kannst du ihn endlich zu Harry bringen." Eine liebevolle Berührung für das Tier folgte und dann ein kurzer Blick. „Pass auf dich auf Sirius."

Wie ein schneller Schatten verschwand das Tier durch das Fenster.

Harry schluckte kurz. Spürte aber, wie er von Morpheus Armen immer tiefer in einem Traum gezogen wurde.

Eine innerliche Verspannung löste sich nur sehr langsam von seinen Schultern. Aber sie tat es. Und schließlich schlief Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

So stellte er sich Remus immer vor, wenn der ihm über die Ferien Briefe geschrieben hatte. Manchmal waren es lange Erzählungen gewesen, wenn der letzte Mauderer auf einen Auftrag der Phönix Order gewartet hatte. Von den Abenteuern, die er auf Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter... aber besonders oft schien Remus von Sirius zu erzählen. Und manchmal nur kurze Nachrichten. Was er gerade tat, nie etwas genaues natürlich, aber eine Anmerkung war immer dabei. Was aber in jedem Brief stand, war die kurze Frage, ob es Harry auch eh gut ginge. Jedes Mal war sie von Herzen geschrieben. Das wusste der junge Gryffindor einfach. 

Ihm kam es oft so vor, als würde er Remus Lupin, nun wirklich als das wahrnehmen, was er die ganzen Jahre über immer gewesen war. Ein Freund, ein helfender Schatten, seine letzte Stütze und einziger Bezugspunkt zur Vergangenheit. Es war nicht so, dass sich Harry unbedingt in sie zurück wünschte... aber er liebte es umso mehr von ihr zu träumen. Träumen war schließlich erlaubt.

Außerdem war ihm oft der Gedanke gekommen, dass auch Remus ihn brauchte. Als jemanden zum Reden, jemanden um dem man sich sorgen konnte, an den man dachte und konzentrieren konnte.

Im Prinzip halfen sie sich gegenseitig. Eine „zweiköpfige Gruppentherapie", wie es Remus einmal scherzhaft genannt hatte. Aber Harry hatte die Wahrheit aus diesen Wörtern gelesen. Und auch, wenn er wusste jede Nachricht dauerte ihre Zeit und sich auf zeitige Briefe zu freuen, war vergeudete Müh, so sehnte sich der junge Gryffindor, jeden Tag auf einen kleinen belanglosen Wortwechsel, der ihm doch so wichtig und bedeutend war. Es waren eben die Nichtigkeiten, die hin und wieder das Leben so lebenswert machten!

~~ End Chapter four ~~

Tbc... 

Da ich schon ein langes Vorwort hatte, halt ich mich hier jetzt kurz und warte sehnsüchtigst auf Rückmeldung.

Ciao *wink*

Frozen


	6. Was Hermine nicht weiß

Servus!

Wie ich sehe haben sich doch einige Leutchen aufgerafft. Ich hoffe aber ihr denkt jetzt nichts falsches von mir... ich wäre review-geizig oder so was. Mir ist nur zu Ohren gekommen das ich ne Menge Schwarzleser hab... irgendwie wollte ich deren Reaktion testen.

Aber ich bin denen die mir doch noch geschrieben haben seeehr dankbar! tiefverbeug

Und weil ihr solange warten musstet, werde ich nicht mehr lange reden, sondern gebe das Startzeichen für den 5ten Teil! (Der ist diesmal auch länger geworden...)

Viel Spaß und lasst doch was von euch hören!

** Time changes everything **

Chapter five 

Was Hermine nicht wei

McGonagall hatte ihnen gerade die Stundenpläne ausgehändigt, als Hermine nachdenklich meinte: „Weißt du was Harry, es steht dir wenn du ausgeschlafen bist." Hermine lächelte ihn freundlich an und Ron lief neben ihr feuerrot an und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. Harry konnte nur stumm sitzen und starren. Was sollte er denn nur sagen?

In diesem Moment knallte Ron's Glas, halb gefüllt mit Kürbissaft auf die Tischplatte und Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab. Somit viel auch der Zwang etwas zu erwidern weg, da das braunhaarige Mädchen leicht gereizt zischte.

„Herr Gott Ron! Beruhig dich, ich werde Harry wohl noch ein Kompliment machen dürfen."

Von etwas weiter unten am Gryffindortisch kam plötzlich Ginny's Stimme herauf.

„Hermine, ich glaube kaum dass es daran liegt..." meinte sie beiläufig und unterhielt sich wieder mit Luna.

Erst jetzt viel dem Rest des Gryffindortrios Ron unterdrücktes verzweifeltes Röcheln auf. „Meine Güte Ron! Warum sagst du denn nicht, dass du dich verschluckt hast!" rief die Braunhaarige aufgebracht und schlug dem Jungen neben ihr kräftig auf den Rücken. Wohl etwas zu fest, denn Ron begann nun endgültig wie verrückt zu husten. Erst war es nur der eigene Haustisch, der sich für den Tumult interessierte, doch nach und nach wurden auch die übrigen Häuser, zum Schluss sogar die Lehrer aufmerksam. Ron war schon beinahe lila im Gesicht und hatte Tränen in den Augen, ob jetzt aus Schmerzen und wegen des Luftmangels wusste wohl keiner.

Während Hermine aber immer nervöser wurde, gab Harry das merkwürdigste Bild ab. Zuerst war er noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, Marmelade von seiner Robe zuwischen und schließlich war er auch noch unter dem Tisch verschwunden. Doch plötzlich tauchte sein schwarzer Wuschelkopf an der Tischkante auf und er hielt triumphal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Spiro!" rief er, die Spitze direkt auf seinen Freund gerichtet. In just diesem Moment warf Ron den Kopf nach hinten und schnappte laut keuchend nach Luft. Danach beruhigte sich sein Körper wieder langsam und er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Harry, der noch immer halb unter dem Tisch war, Hermine mit schlagbereit gehobener Hand und Rons Gesichtsfarbe die sich langsam wieder normalisierte, gab zusammen ein Bild ab, dass alle im Raum verstummen ließ.

„Hermine... fast hättest du ihn umgebracht." Lachte mit einem mal Rons Schwester los und nach dem verdatterten Blick des Gryffindortrois, stimmte der ganze Tisch mit ein. Nur wenige an anderen Tischen konnten sich nun ein Grinsen verkneifen, sogar ein paar Slytherins versuchten krampfhaft nicht zu lachen. Aber Draco machte es ihnen leichter in dem er lässig meinte: „Vielleicht schafft sies ja beim nächsten Mal." Und so jeder etwas zu grinsen hatte.

Der Grund des Amüsements kehrte aber wieder zum Normalstatus zurück. „Ron es tut mir so leid!" murmelte Hermine reumütig. „Schon ok. Aber ich erinnere dich, dass es mir echt schwer viel dir zu sagen dass ich mich verschluckt hatte."

Ron sah sie nur noch etwas schief an, wahrscheinlich schmerzte sein Rücken, bevor er sich an Harry wandte.

„Wie immer der Held in letzter Minute was?" und grinste schelmisch. Er wusste genau wie er Harry necken konnte. „Pass auf was du sagst. Das nächste Mal lass ich dich ersticken."

„Ach... am Anfang sahst du sowieso noch recht unentschlossen aus. Willst mich loswerden, häh?" Der Rothaarige beugte sich nun etwas näher zu seinem Freund und musterte ihn kritisch. „Deine Robe schien dir ja wichtiger zu sein. Zuerst Marmelade entfernen, dann Freund retten?"

Harry schenkte ihm anfangs einen verständnislosen Blick. „Marmelade, was? Von wegen ich hab doch nur meinen Zauberstab gesucht. Und dann ist er mir aus der Hand gerutscht."

„..."

„Ja, jetzt schaust du was?" Ron hatte schwören können, dass sein Gegenüber ein böses Funkeln in den Augen hatte.

„N' Glas Wasser vielleicht?" Aber nach der Frage war es wieder das altbekannte scherzende Gesicht seines Freundes, dass er so gut kannte.

Breit grinste er zurück. „Ne, lass mal. Ich trink erst wieder was, wenn ich kurz vor dem Verdursten bin."

„Auf dass ich dich wieder retten darf?" scherzte er zurück.

„Das kannst du doch so gut. Übrigens netter Spruch."

Harry spürte wie er immer fröhlicher wurde. Es würde ein guter Tag werden. „Danke."

„Hörst du Mine, du kannst dir ruhig ein Stück von Harry abschneiden." Und nach diesen Worten schien auch das Mädchen wieder lockerer zu werden. Ihr war wohl das Herz bis in die Kniekehlen gerutscht. „Pass auf was du sagst, oder ich schlag dich grün und blau." – „Seit wann den so aggressiv? Du wirst noch ne zweite Bullstrode." „Duuhuuu...."

gerade wollte Ron in Deckung gehen, als die Post mit rauschen Flügeln in die Halle kam.

„Ah! Mein Tagesprophet. Die hatten mir gestern keinen geschickt."

Harry smilte noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Ron sah sehr erleichtert aus, dass die dritte im Bunde nun abgelenkt war.

Plötzlich spürte der Gryffindorsucher zwickende Krallen auf seiner Schulter und wie Flügel seine Haare noch zusätzlich etwas zerzausten. „Sirius!" meinte er froh, den schwarzen Raben endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Der krähte zur Begrüßung auf und hüpfte dann auf Harry's dargebotene Hand. Dort streckte der Vogel ihm sein Bein hin, an dem wie immer die Pergamentrolle hing. Vorsichtig nahm er sie dem Raben ab, der sich ein Stückchen Toast von Harry klaute und dann zurück auf seine Schulter sprang.

„Komm heute Abend zum Turm da geb ich dir meine Antwort zurück, ja?"

Sirius krähte abermals auf wetzte seinen Schnabel in einer lieben Geste, an dem Brillengestell, bevor er wieder aus der Halle flog.

„Ein schönes Tier." Meinte Ron. „Ja und ein besonders Schlaues."

„Vorsicht, sonst wird Hedwig noch eifersüchtig." Linste Hermine kurz hinter der Zeitung hervor und verschwand gleich wieder dahinter.

„Was schreibt Remus denn?" erkundigte sich Ron. „Ich lese ihn später. Wir müssen jetzt sowieso zu VgddK."

Gemeinsam erhobenen sie sich und verließen die Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Wer ist denn nun der neue Lehrer? Habt ihr ne Ahnung?"

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. „Wieso? Wurde der am Sonntag nicht vorgestellt?"

„Nein. Und Dumbledore hat auch nichts gesagt." Klärte ihn das Mädchen auf. Ron neben ihr zuckte nur mit der Schulter. „Wir werden es jetzt eh gleich sehen oder?"

„Na dann... Ich bin schon mal gespannt."

Als sie im Klassenzimmer ankamen, waren sie bereits die letzten Schüler und so blieben ihnen nur noch ganz hinten im Raum Plätze frei. Harry überlegte kurz ob er darüber begeistert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Immerhin war das doch sein Lieblingsfach. Aber erfahrungsgemäß kamen oft die merkwürdigsten Lehrer bei dieser Tür herein und so galt es vorsichtig zu sein.

Anfangs unterhielt sich noch jeder Schüler leise mit seinem Nachbarn aber mit der Zeit begann es unruhig zu werden. Der Unterricht hatte schon vor 10 Minuten begonnen und es war noch immer keine Lehrkraft erschienen.

Harry entschied dann im Stillen für sich, den Brief von Remus zu lesen. Hermine warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick über ihrem Buch hinweg zu, doch daran störte er sich nicht weiter.

_Hi Harry,_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und die ersten Schultage waren in Ordnung. Gestern habe ich eine durchaus erfreuliche Nachricht erhalten und ich bin sicher du wirst dich ebenfalls für die Neuigkeiten interessieren._

_Nun, ich fass mich kurz, weil ich ...._

Die Tür wurde impulsiv aufgerissen und seine Hauslehrerin McGonagall betrat den Raum. Harry's Blick glitt weiter über die Zeilen:

_...mich beeilen und packen muss, da..._

als auch schon eine zweite Person hinter ihr den Raum betrat. Neben ihm keuchte Ron wie schon beim Frühstück energisch auf und Hermine quietschte ähnlich aufgebracht wie der Rothaarige. „Harry! Sieh nur!"

...ich ab Dienstag dein neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bin.

Harry, die Hand im das Pergament gekrallt sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. „Professor Lupin!"

Und während ihm der alte Freund seiner Eltern freundlich zulächelte, hallten die letzten Worte des Briefes noch in seinen Ohren.

_Ich bin schon sehr aufgeregt und freue mich dich wieder zu sehen._

_Bis bald!_

Remus 

Eine Zeit lang herrschte kaltes Schweigen im Klassenzimmer und Harry's erstauntes, beinahe schon erschrockenes Gesicht wechselte auf himmelhochjauchzend. Am liebsten wäre er nach vorne gerannt und Remus in die Arme gefallen, aber dazu war er noch immer viel zu sehr gefesselt. So lächelten sich die beiden wenige Augenblicke erfreut an, bis der Lärmpegel der Klasse sie beide aus ihrer Trance riss.

„Mr. Potter! Ich freue mich ja zu sehen, dass sie ihren Professor nicht vergessen haben, aber wären sie so freundlich sich wieder zu setzten."

Der Junge schluckte und murmelte: „Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigen sie Professor." in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. Aber die Reue verflog schnell und so setzt er sich breit grinsend auf seinen Platz und bereute es nur noch zu tiefst sich keinen besseren Sitzplatz ergattert zu haben.

„Ist das nicht toll! Lupin ist wieder da!" flüsterte ihm Ron sofort in heller Erregung zu und seine Wangen waren leicht rosa vor Freunde. So wie ihm schien es der ganzen Klasse zu gehen, denn alle murmelten wild durch einander, dass man fast seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte.

Doch dann bemerkte er den leichten aber erschreckenden Umschwung in der Klasse. Wo zuvor noch Überraschung und Freunde überwogen hatte, schlich sich nun Sorge und teilweise Furcht in die Gespräche der Schüler. Mit Schrecken erkannte Harry, dass die Schüler seinen Lieblingsprofessor noch immer für einen gefährlichen Werwolf hielten und jetzt selbstverständlich unsicher waren.

Zum Glück griff Professor McGonagall rettend in die Situation ein.

„Ruhe bitte und hört mir zu. Ich verstehe ihre Aufruhr, aber ich versichere ihnen sie ist vollkommen unbegründet.

Tatsache ist, dass Professor Lupin eine ausgezeichnete Fachkraft ist und mehr als im Stande seiner Aufgabe als Lehrer hier gerecht zu werden. Ob Werwolf oder nicht von ihm geht keinerlei Gefahr aus, allein schon, weil Professor Snape ihm jeden Monat einen wirkungsvollen Trank braut, der jede Gefahr ausschließt. Ich erwarte selbstredend Respekt und ordentliches Benehmen in meinem Haus." Sie wandte sich an den Mann hinter ihr und meinte mit sich zufrieden: „So, Remus, sie gehören Ihnen, ich muss zu meinem Unterricht."

„Danke Minerva." Erwiderte er freundlich, seufzte aber erleichtert als die Frau aus dem Raum verschwunden war.

Die folgende Stille war noch unerträglicher als vorher und Harry war schon versucht aufzustehen und diese mit irgendeinem Willkommensgruß zu durchbrechen.

Plötzlich sah aber Remus mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen in die Klasse und sprach: „Ihr seid meine erste Klasse in diesem Schuljahr und ich kann nur hoffen sie zieht diese Rede nicht bei jeder Klasse ab. Sonst werde ich sie um feine Änderungen bitten müssen."

Das Eis war einigermaßen gebrochen, viele schmunzelten amüsiert aber kleine Unsicherheiten lagen noch immer in der Luft.

„Gut, dann fangen wir mal an. Fragt mich. Los, keine Scheu." Remus marschierte um sein Lehrerpult herum, lehnte sich lässig an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Harry erkannte mit Freude, dass Remus jetzt wieder viel vitaler und vor allem lebenslustiger aussah. Nicht mehr so alt, traurig und abgekämpft. Er schien sich wirklich auf das Unterrichten zu freuen.

Seamus in der zweite Reihe hob langsam die Hand. „Ja Mr. Finnigan?"

„Was sollen wir sie fragen Professor?"

„Nun ich dachte, dass sie nach der... erm außergewöhnlichen Ansprache von Professor McGonagall, irgendetwas wissen wollen. Immerhin wissen wir noch alle wie ihr drittes Schuljahr endete, oder?"

Wieder Murmeln in den Bänken.

„Mrs. Granger?" „Ich würde gerne wissen wie der Zaubertrank von Prof. Snape funktioniert." Ron warf dem Mädchen einen verwunderten Blick zu. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen sie wusste um die Wirkung des Trankes. Sie musste es doch schon längst nachgelesen haben, oder?

„Natürlich. Das ist einfach zu erklären. Der Zaubertrank unterdrückt die animalischen Instinkte des Werwolfes und so bleibe ich bei Vollmond bei Verstand."

„Also sind sie keine Gefahr für die Schüler?"

Neben Ron riss jetzt auch Harry die Augen auf. Verdammt was wollte dieses Mädchen? Warum ließ sie Remus nicht gleich sein Kündigungsschreiben unterzeichnen?

„Nein. Absolut nicht. Zwar ist der Trank schwer zu brauen, aber sie können vollstes Vertrauen in Prof. Snape legen. Sie können nachlesen, dass er einer von drei Zauberern in England ist, der diesen Trank fehlerfrei und das seit Jahren braut."

„Danke." „Bitte Mrs. Granger und fünf Punkte für Gryffindor."

„Aber wofür Professor?" wollte Lavender plötzlich wissen. „Weil sich Mrs. Granger getraut hat zu fragen. Ganz einfach."

Und endlich kam Leben in die Klasse. Gleich sprangen mehrere Hände in die Luft und alle waren erpicht darauf irgendwas zu wissen. Wo Lupin die letzten Jahre war und wie er wieder den Posten als Lehrer bekommen hatte.

Natürlich erzählte Remus von diversen Auslandsreisen und kleinen Teilzeitjobs. Das jede Geschichte nur Teil einer größeren Wahrheit war, wussten nur drei Schüler. Und diese drei Schüler wussten auch, dass es durchaus kein Zufall war, - wie es ihnen der Lehrer weiß machen wollte - , dass er diesen Posten an ihrer Schule wieder bekommen hatte.

Zum Schluss kamen sie aber in ein viel interessantes Gespräch, nämlich wie ihr Lehrer zum Werwolf geworden war und wie es sich als solcher lebte. Doch Lupin ging am Anfang nicht auf diese Fragen ein. Er schritt hinter sein Pult und holte ein dickes Buch aus seiner löchrigen Ledertasche.

„Gut. Bitte stellt kurz eure Fragen zurück, solange sie nicht sehr wichtig sind. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Wir werden in diesem Jahr als erstes das Thema Werwolf behandeln und danach ausführlich die vergangenen Jahre wiederholen und ausflicken. Immerhin müssen wir sie ausreichend auf die Prüfungen vorbereiten, damit wir wieder auf einen Nenner kommen."

Dean und Hermine seufzten beide auf. Dean weil er noch mehr reden wollte und Hermine, weil sie erleichtert war, da ihre Hand von dem ganzen mitschreiben schon etwas schmerzte.

„Bitte schlagt die Bücher auf Seite 183 auf und lest die nächsten sieben Kapitel über Werwölfe. Unsere nächste Stunde ist am Freitag, also schreibt ihr mir bis dahin einen halben Meter als Zusammenfassung mit eurer Meinung warum ihr Werwölfe für gefährlich haltet." Einige warfen dem Professor recht ungläubige Blicke zu aber der meinte nur: „Worauf warten sie? Lesen." Und beschäftige sich nun seinerseits mit dem dicken Wälzer.

Die Stunde war allerdings schon bald vorbei und die Schüler verließen laut tuschelnd das Klassenzimmer.

Ron Hermine und Harry blieben als einzige zurück.

„Schön das sie wieder hier sind Professor." Meinte Hermine lächelnd und betrachtete die kurzweilige Umarmung von ihrem Freund und dem neuen alten Professor. Remus hatte noch eine Hand auf Harry's Schulter liegen, als er erwiderte. „Danke Hermine. Ich freue mich auch wieder unterrichten zu können. Und danke dass du vorher den Unterricht etwas in Schwung gebracht hast." – „Keine Ursache."

„Ach deswegen hast du am Anfang so komische Fragen gestellt." Ron sah sie mit leicht glimmenden Augen an.

„Sicher! Was dachtest du? Ich weiß schon seit der ersten Klasse die Wirkung des Werwolfbanntrankes." Der Rothaarige sagte darauf peinlich berührt nichts mehr.

„Wie kommts eigentlich dass du wieder unterrichten darfst? Hat das Ministerium das denn bewilligt?" wandte sich nun Harry an den Mann vor ihm. „Ich denke Dumbledore hat da etwas gedeichselt und seit dem letzten Jahr und den Vorfällen mit Umbridge will nun endgültig keiner mehr diesen Job. Mit Ausnahme von Severus vielleicht." Die drei Schüler grinsten wissend und verabschiedeten sich um rechtzeitig zu Verwandlung zu kommen.

An der Tür rief Remus Harry aber noch mal zurück. „Ja?" – „Möchtest du nicht heute nach dem Abendessen zu mir auf eine Tasse Tee kommen?"

„Gerne ich werde kommen."

End Chapter five 

Tbc...

Ich weiß, auch diesmal kein Snape in Sicht... aber der kommt schon noch. promiss Aber ich brauche Remus um das Ganze erst ins rollen zu bringen und zwar persönlich.

Bis demnächst! wink

Frozen


	7. NACHRICHT

Hi!

Leider kein neuer Teil; ich muss euch enttäuschen. Aber mir ging es wie so vielen von euch und ich musste ne Menge für die Schule tun, da letzten Freitag mein Notenschluss war.

Ich fahre jetzt für eine Woche auf Sportwoche und werde mir dort Zeit nehmen etwas zu schreiben.

Ich hoffe ihr könnt noch eine Woche warten! Aber dann kommt sicher ein neues Kapitel!

Danke für euer Verständnis! °verbeug°

Frozen


End file.
